Something's Not Right Here
by Ciny
Summary: Jubilee got in trouble and stays home with the mighty Wolverine for a few days. What happens when he plots his revenge involving a romance? What would her reaction be to being played? Will there be sparks? Yes. Big surprise so read up! R&R
1. The Letter

Hey so I decided to combine the first few chapters. More to come soon! I do not own x-men. Read and review?

* * *

><p>Jeez, I throw the best party of the year and this is how they thank me? By snitching me out when Cyke notices some furniture on the roof? Well I guess I saw this coming, every time Bobby has an idea and I am crazy enough to go with it, I am always the one that ends up in trouble. Now I have to describe everything that happened yesterday night on paper which sucks because my persuasive mouth can't get me out of this. Who cares if I leave out a few – well all of the details at least then I'm saving them time on thinking about my punishment. It could have been "You're grounded for blah blah days, no going out of the mansion or going out of your room except for school. And don't ever do that again or you're going to be dealt with" but no. This time I have to write a stupid letter and that won't be my consequence.<p>

Speaking of my torture paper, I have totally completed a lot for the day.

_Dear the people we put asleep,  
>This wasn't entirely my fault. You guys were the ones who went to sleep; psht and you call yourselves X-men. Anyways if you all were awake would this happen? No, therefore technically this is not all my fault.<em>

That's good enough I just need to write that ten times bigger so they would think that I wrote much more. While they look it over would be my chance to escape maybe to the mall or somewhere I could lay low for a bit. Perhaps Rogue's room? No that would be the first place they would look for me after my room... Then maybe I can hide in someone else's room? It has to be someone that would never let me stay in their room or someone who I'm not close to. Just as the thought popped in my mind, Bobby walked into the kitchen in a light green T-shirt and shorts. It was the middle of fall.

_Does this guy never get cold, wait never mind._

"Hey Jubes great party you threw, it was tons of fun. Who is the genius that came up with the idea?" He said grinning at the fact that he knew who did come up with it.

"Thanks." I mumbled sarcastically glaring at him before I continued to play along.

"I'll give you three hints, he is cool like ice, a pain in the butt and offering me his room to lay low in for tomorrow."

"You know I agree with the first hint but not much with the other two."

_Liar, he knows he gives everyone a hard time! That's just him and maybe that's the reason why I'm friends with him, we don't care what anyone else thinks.  
><em>  
>"Hey! You're the one who got me into writing this stupid letter Bobby and you're going to be the one who's going to get me out. "I snapped frustrated that it really was my fault for throwing the party.<p>

_I should have thrown it in someone else's room like Bobby or Rogue's. They wouldn't have minded._

"

Okay calm down Jubes, I just need you to answer_this._Why do I have to let you stay in my room tomorrow? I wasn't the one who threw the party." He winked.

"Well you talked me into throwing a get together which then turned out to be a party! Thus making me have to write a letter of everything that happened which sucks because I wasn't even there half the time. I needed fresh air and somehow in those moments, my room got a makeover."

He chuckled softly knowing that if he said a single word or joke, I would have knocked him out. He was about to open his mouth probably to say how confused he was but, I rambled on.

"Then since you know I'm better talking then writing, I'm going to get a major punishment. I only wrote like a few sentences and it just says that the party was not my fault but the people who were sleeping.. So I need somewhere to hide after I shove it into their hands and run away. "I stated looking at his expression to see if it had changed.

It in fact did, from confused to concern to now an amused expression.

He grinned beaming his teeth at me before pointing a finger to what seemed like the thing that was behind me. Followed by striding out the kitchen whispering a good luck Jubes into my ear when he passed me and mumbling something on the lines of "wow Jubes knows the word thus".

_What is he talking about the last time I checked there was no one behind m- oh this is bad._

My heart sank as I turned around to see the figure that held his hands crossed over his chest. It was no other then the fearless goody good leader.

"Hey Scott, you didn't happen to hear mine and Bobby's conversation right? The reason why is because I was making a joke, if you did hear it. Everyone knows I already wrote my letter of what happened". I lied looking down at my feet and fidgeting.

_I hope he buys this or else I am so dead._

"Is that right Jubilation, since you say that I know you won't mind dropping you finished letter to me at lunch. " He commented and continued back on what he was doing prior to hearing my voice again.

_He already knows I'm lying and since I'm already in trouble..._

"Mr. Summers, I might be a little late dropping it off so you might want to tell Jean to visit you more later than she usually does. I hope that won't ruin her plans with Logan though." I shouted loud enough for Scott and probably most of the mansion to hear.

Before he could turn around, I had already ran the opposite direction to the stairs and was well on my way to my room.

_I should have stayed to watch his facial expression, mouth dropped, eyes wide open and his brows wrinkled. I guess it was a little harsh but everyone knew what Scott and Jean do behind the scenes, at lunch. Now only some people knew about the relationship between Jean and Logan but now thanks to me, everyone did. They practically flirt in front of each other and they always seem to be sneaking around. It doesn't take a geek to take one and one to put them together. How smart am I when I was the one to tell my friends?_

A small smile crept on my face then vanished when I locked eyes with a raged Wolverine in my hallway. I quickly looked away to run into my room.

_This just got from bad to worse... i saw this coming though .Luck was on my side because I know exactly what to do, I remember the last time I got him mad._

I started to pile furniture that was left against the door; afterwards I disappeared through the window. Thank god I took gymnastics when I was young or else my back would be literally flipped when I landed on the front lawn of the mansion. I sprinted inside immediately heading for Bobby's room which was on another floor as mine.

_I hope Logan gave up his search for me._

Luckily Bobby's door wasn't closed so I slipped in easily, shut it to find him getting ready for something important.

"Jubes, what the hell, you could have just knocked if you wanted to come in. I'm trying to change here."

"Bobby please let me stay it's a long story and if you're trying to please someone, pick another shirt." I said with my back facing him to give him some privacy.

He seemed unsure at first then agreed only if I helped him pick a shirt.

"Now is the time to explain to me why you were running." He demanded before picking up two shirts for me to judge.

"The red and blue plaid button up makes your eyes stand out more than the blue and yellow one and let me guess, you have a date?" I wiggled my eyebrows in his direction before going to explain my situation. He nodded and smiled.

I wonder with whom this time? And will they last because Bobby always seemed to do something wrong to upset them before the second month.

"Long story short, Cyke caught me after you left me, he asked for the letter at lunch and I exposed Jean and Logan having a something for each other. Everyone heard it which got Logan mad. I was going to my room when he chased me to probably rip my mouth out for blabbing."

"Oh you're the one that exposed it? Since when did you get so evil? "He teased before turning around to change his shirt.

_Oh Bobby so innocent about me.  
><em>  
>Just then there was a knock at the door then a scruffy voice.<p>

"Hey Bobby, do you know where Jubilation is? She's in trouble. "The man spat out those words with a growl following after them.

_What? How? When? Since when did I get so predictable?_

He pounded the door again.

_How did he find me so fast?_

I looked at Bobby waving my hands around for help, he replied to me by mouthing hide pointing at his messy bed.

"Logan is that you or is it someone else that I think sounds like you? "

_I couldn't believe this; he was stalling for me to the Wolverine! Man I totally thought he would have pointed me out like last time when we put bubble soap in Logan's bike engine. One of the best pranks we did to get Logan mad._

The second Logan busted through the door, I got very paranoid as he started to sniff around.

"Sorry Logan I haven't seen her since this morning but my best guess at where she would be is the library." Bobby spoke so well that no one would have thought he was lying.

"Really, why would she be at the library? I smell her scent in here."

Then Mr. Iceman proceeded to almost sit on me under the blankets to casually put on his socks.

_Ugh don't move or make any sounds Jubes or else your literally dead. Bobby's bed smells nice though, he finally cleaned up._

"No one would look for her in the library, that's the reason and Jubes was in here in the morning that is."

I guess Logan was embarrassed when I heard him grunt then footsteps that went to the direction of the door.

After I knew he was down the stairs, I slid out of the blankets and gave Bobby a big ol' hug.

"Thanks for the cover up dude. Your way smarter than you look, Bobby Drake." I said knowing that he hated when people used his full name.

"Your welcome, thanks for deciding on which shirt I should wear. I hear people say that Kitty likes a man who has style."

I chocked as I heard Kitty's name. I would have never guessed out of everyone in this school they would be going out. Bobby is a nice guy, outgoing and caring but him with Kitty? I have nothing against her but it's just that I hear things about her which aren't the nicest things. Although all I can do is to beam a smile at him and push him out the door before he is late.

_I guess I am one of the very few people who know about this couple. Bobby is secretive about his girlfriends though. The last time he had one, I found out when they had broken up and even then, only me, Rogue and some other people knew._

He had seen my reaction when I heard her name, confusion and some anger. All he did was shrug it off before continuing to walk out the door. _  
><em>  
>Just when he was almost out the door, I grabbed his arm so he would to turn around.<p>

"I never knew you and Kitty; congrats I hope you two love birds have fun. You're so telling me how it went tomorrow." I giggled while he cracked a smile and said "not happening".

We did our exchange of goodbyes and split in different directions, him to the garage while me to my room.

I sighed as I looked at the sheet of paper in front of me with a pencil in hand. Thirty minutes has gone by and still I haven't touched the paper. Like I said I wasn't even there for the most part or had I been unconscious from drinking too much? Well I don't have a hangover, that's a good sign. Questions about that night seemed to prevent me from writing a single word; as a result I went to the entertainment room to find someone, anyone there.

It was 11:30 pm, still a few people lingered around which was pretty decent for a school night.

"Hey Pryo what are you up to?""

"Hey Jubilee, nothing really. By the way awesome party yesterday night! It was the best night of the year!" He exclaimed.

_I guess he remembers the party and he was probably the centre of attention. I remember Bobby saying how Pyro adores attention._

"Thanks ah can you kind of fill me in with details of what precisely happened during the party?"

He seemed pretty surprised when I asked but he just shrugged it off and began retelling the night.

"Seems to me like someone had too many drinks and remind me to keep you away from the beer next time. I just might have to escort you or carry you to your room next time. "He started off joking but then ended up serious with a wink.

"What, I can take more beers than you." I disagreed pouting.

_Sometimes when the adults were asleep, me , Bobby, Rogue and sometimes Pyro would jack Logan's beer. We would hang out in someone's room having a little beer and just talking. Pyro was the first one to always stop drinking first then Rogue. Me and Bobby always stopped at the same time to prevent each other from drinking._

"Well I would disagree to your statement according to yesterday night. ... "He explained.

_Thank god Pyro remembered everything in excruciating detail , now I just need to hand it in to Cyke tomorrow._

I heard the third bell ring signalling that everyone should be in their third period class... great combat class. This is going to be interesting since Logan is my teacher. I could just imagine him glaring at me when I walk in and then calling me to stay behind after class ended.

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't notice my friend playfully slip his arm around my shoulder.

" Hey Jubes, earth to Jubes can you hear me? Did you hear anything that was coming out of my mouth, it was about my date yesterday night."

"Oh hey Bobby sorry, I totally just zoned out for a little. How did your date go again?" I asked hoping he would answer before I arrived to class. I'm positive Logan won't mind that we're late, me and bobby are always late to all of our classes together. He was going to open his mouth to say something but as we turned the corner he closed it.

"I'll tell you in class." He whispered in my ear quietly that I almost didn't hear it.

I was puzzled before I knew why he was acting kind of strange, Logan was at his door looking not quite happy.

"Class ain't startin without you two." He grunted making me and Bobby jog into the room.

We took up our usual seats which were across the room from each other and Logan continued the lesson. Every teacher that we both have knew we were best friends and tried separating us yet we still do communicate.

My eyes darted to Logan, who had written something on the board and Bobby who was staring outside. To get his attention, my pencil magically flew out of my hands and hit his arm. To my surprise he yelped from the slight pain attracting the attention of some of the students and the teacher.

"Bobby something matter? Or had somethin outside scared you?" The man pointed out which made bobby look up at the front.

Again Logan's back was to the class as he was writing some more things. This was my chance to talk to Mr. Iceman.

"Pst Bobby I swear he gave me a death glare when I came in and throughout class. Man I'm so dead aside from that tell me about your date." I whispered across the room hoping that no one would hear me.

We sat way in the back, him near the window and me near the bookshelf.

"Yeah I picked up on that. My date went well, I took her out to eat then we watched a movie." He replied keeping his voice down.

"Nice! What movie, care to elaborate on that?" I went on earning me a growl from the front.

_Of course it's Logan, every guy in this class was too much of a gentlemen.  
><em>  
>Bobby ignored the warning and went on.<br>"The Last Exorcism. She was so scared, I was holding her the whole time. By the time the movie ended, she was as white as a ghost. "

"That's an intense movie, no wonder she got scared. What are you talking about she's already a ghost, she walks through walls." I joked putting a smile on his face.

"Hey can you do me a favour of giving Cyke my letter of what happened please? " I continued then got rudely interrupted.

"Jubilation and Bobby, would you care to share what you guys are talking about? The class would love to hear it. " Logan said sarcastically when he whipped his head around to stare us down.

Bobby looked at me and I said my best excuse.

"I was just asking Bobby if he would do me the favour of letting me burrow his notes because I couldn't really see. I didn't want to mention it because you were on a roll." I tried to act embarrass while saying it to make him buy it.

Fortunately he did.

_Score 1 for Jubilee. 0 for the x-men._

"Oh... I'll write bigger for all you people in the back to see. Thank you for notifying me Jubilation." He said emphasizing the last part.

_Oh how I hate when people pronounce my first name or my full name. I prefer Jubilee or Jubes. It just has a more of a spin to it._

Now he was asking for a volunteer and some poor soul in the front row was forced to go up. I caught Bobby staring at me with a surprised expression.

" Thanks for saving me, I can't believe he bought that. " He whispered so we wouldn't get caught again.

" Your welcome so for getting you out of trouble, you're going to do me the favour right?"

"Yeah fine whatever." He replied before Logan was asking for another volunteer.

_I hope he won't pick me._

"Anyone want to come up to test their knowledge of this class? If no one wants to that means I have to pick." He demanded.

_How professional to say._

The whole class froze in fear. He picked his volunteers by wither he likes or dislikes them.

_Please don't pick me, please don't pick me. Maybe he won't see me way in the back row behind the body builder._

"Jubilation , you're up unless anyone else would like to take her place." He exclaimed chuckling a little.

_BLAH! I HATE HIM!_

As soon as I heard my name I panicked! I looked around for an escape however everyone shook their heads. I began to stand up until I heard Bobby's voice.

"Jubes sit down; you won't stand a chance against him. I'll take Wolvie." Bobby demanded grinning from calling the Wolverine that nickname. Only Rogue and Kitty called him. When me and Bobby called him that it was just to piss him off.

"Sure then." Was all that Logan said.

_Bobby's so dead right now._

I sat down relived that I didn't have to go up. The next ten minutes must'a been my best friends worst moment of his life. First one on one attacks, second a few of my class mates joined in, third being furniture being thrown around and lastly, he was wrestling with a one-hundred ton beast. Bobby was getting beat bad; I had to put a stop to this. Sparks were sent to the middle of the brawl and caught everyone's attention.

"Guys, it's not me to stop an awesome fight or learn but shouldn't we be learning instead of destroying the classroom? I would hate to be the one responsible when or if Charles came in. This would be the third time this month then." I shouted to get everyone's attention from returning to fight.

"Class settle yourselves and return to your seats. I hate to admit it but Jubilation is right." Logan agreed.

_Today is the first time he listened to me which I find really surprising, it was always grunt, growl, grunt some more, say a few words then detention with a scary growl ._

He went up to the board with his back facing us again.

_Oh good we probably need to copy down what he's writing. Later we're going to have to copy some more, I bet._

"Now I'm going to write the alphabet you must remember when ... "Logan trailed on in a monotone voice as always.

Right now I want to Bobby again I took a stick note out and started to write something.

**Thank you so much for saving my butt, I totally owe you next time. I hope he didn't hurt you too much.**

"'A' is for the word ... That means you must always watch..."

**More like 'A' is for ass. Send me one back I'm bored as hell, we already learned this too.**

Five minutes later I got hit with a small paper airplane that read :  
><strong>Yes you do owe me ,a lot. I could still feel that punch in the stomach he brutally gave me, what's his problem anyway? Yeah he got 'D' wrong too. Instead of dodging, he should have put dickhead like you should always go for those enemies first or they will really get on your nerves. Logan is one of those people.<br>**  
>Five minutes until lunch, Bobby never fails to put a smile on my face and make me giggle.<p>

"Jubilation! Would you like to correct something, those giggles could have been because something is wrong or should I take that note from your hands and read it out loud to the class? "He demanded angrily, not giving me a chance to answer when he stormed to my desk and snatched the note from my possession.

" 'F' is for fatal? Um yes 'F' is for fatal." He read with quite a puzzled expression on his face.

_Good thing he didn't notice Bobby's real note scrunched in the palm of my opposite hand._

4 minutes left of this boring class, I wonder what's going to be served for lunch_. Perhaps pizza or tacos like yesterday? No the cafeteria never serves the same two meals the following day. They wanted to give us a variety of "a balanced diet" but I couldn't care less about what I eat. It just has to taste good. I know the other students would agree with me too._

3 minutes left until lunch_, wait why am I thinking about lunch? I'm not going to the cafeteria anyways; I'm going to lay low in Bobby's room. As I remembered his answer was a "fine" until he left me to talk to Cyke. I just needed to stay in Bobby's room until 3:30 which was when school was over and students were free to hang out or roam around. Let's see right now it's about 11:27 and I need to stay in Bobby's room for a few hours._

2 minutes left until I could leave_. I don't think staying in Bobby's room is a good idea after he gives the crew my letter. Plus it would be boring in his room without any entertainment and always having to be sneaking around if I needed food. Though he does have a stash of food under his bed, it's a habit we share. Speaking of food in places, I need to refill my stash because apparently people in this mansion look under bed._

1 minute until tasting freedom and going to who knows where_. Let's see my options cross out Bobby's room, the library, the mall or the bar that is out of town. Although cross out Bobby's room, it's too boring in there and there is no source of food. The library seems to quiet for me to hang out plus teachers go in and out for teaching supplies, that is probably going to end up bad if a teacher spots me ditching class again for the tenth time this month. The mall sounds good right now, I could get more snacks and do a little clothes shopping while I'm at it._

Finally the bell rang and it was like soothing music to my ears. I was about to dash out of the room when a voice stopped me.

"Jubilation, ya ain't mind stayin' back a little? We gotta to talk to you about your class habits."

I looked back to find that it was Logan who had asked that.

_Duh no one ever calls me by my full name unless they want a fist full of steel to their face or body part. Excuse time!_

"Sorry prof, I need to deliver my punishment letter to Scott. Maybe you can tell me it when I'm in here again tomorrow?" I indicated then was out the door in a flash to find Bobby.

_He couldn't wait to get out of the class just like me I imagined._

"

Bobby this is for Cyke , don't you dare lose it! I'm off to the mall so if something happens I have my phone on me. Texts only please, I'm running low on minutes so calling is only for emergencies."

"Okay I'll try not to and remember you owe me. Get me something back if you can and surprise me." He called after me.

Turning around I could see a wide grin on his face. He knew that I knew him long enough to get him something good like shoes, sportswear or food.

_At last some time alone with me , myself and clothes._

_**_Dear the X-men adults that I put to sleep,  
>Sorry I put you guys in a deep sleep (don't ask how, you won't really like it) and threw a party behind your back. In my defence, if I had asked you guys, you wouldn't let me so as a teenager; I just had to do the opposite. Plus no damage was reported except for SOME of my furniture on the roof. Honestly I don't why the roof like the front yard or out the window, I would understand. However I can get my furniture back in my room , I just need to pull some strings so you guys don't have to worry about it.<strong>_**Although there was a little drinking but no one passed out or threw up. Which is a good thing because Wolvie does keep a lot of beer in the fridge and I'm actually no one had a hangover today. Also just to say, the party started out as a gathering which Jean approved but then the music was turned on. Let me state this again Jean said it was okay. Furthermore Scott did say I needed to clean up my room hence the furniture on the roof, it's not in anyone's way there. Oh yeah there was a spin the bottle game going on but I remember once that Ororo said to me that game is a big hit at par- gatherings. Anyways I don't know what I'm getting at in this letter but I think I shouldn't be punished for my actions hard. I think technically, it was your faults. I know I shouldn't be saying that but I think I do have a point. I mean come on this is the first time the whole mansion had a little fun. We all need a break sometimes and don't you guys remember when you were our age? Have pity on me and everyone else.  
>From,<br>Jubilation Lee**


	2. Trouble

**Hey guys long time no update huh? Anyways here is another chapter that it pretty long ( I warned you) because I have decided to post the chapters in chunks instead of a few thousands of words per chapter. Okay I need your help on something... I need you to review. Yeah you see that button on the butoom of the page that says review? Yeah click on that will you for me and right a honest opinion about what do you think. I need some suggestions on improving my writing and I can't do that without you guys.**

**Read review? Okay :)**

**Italics= thoughts  
>Bold = telepathic messages OR flashback<br>**

* * *

><p>Scott read it over again, this time more frustrated.<p>

"I can't believe her, if she thinks she is going to get away easy with this then she is terribly wrong. Why did Bobby give this to me anyways?" Scott questioned to no one in particular.

"Yes she will have a cruel punishment; we need to make it right now. We may need to hurry because our lunch break is up in a few minutes. " Ororo cut in.

"I know but why did she have Bobby give it to me instead of herself? Was she scared of our reaction to this letter or..." Scott said but got discontinued.

"Wait hold it bub, she told me that she couldn't stay after class because she was giving you that." Logan exclaimed glaring at the letter.

Suddenly it looked as if Scott had a 'ah ha' moment.

"I remember her talking to Bobby about something wanting to lay low in his room because of this; she's trying to avoid us! I- "Scott's voice was interrupted by a certain redhead who was quiet in all of this.

"I will check her room and Bobby's, she would never be eating in the cafeteria right now."

"Okay." Scott replied bitterly. His eyes were fixed on the letter as an excuse.

"If we're done I'm going to be getting a quick beer now. " Logan said getting up to head to the kitchen.

"Yeah okay. We need to be in our classrooms in 20 seconds or so. Let us think of Jubilation's punishment later when we regroup. But the mean time be on the lookout for her". Scott warned before going to his desk.

Everyone split up to follow their own schedule.

_**Jubilee POV**_

I ran while checking my watch, it read 3:50. I had to be home twenty minutes ago, now the word of me missing should be out the door. My options to get out were bus, taxi or ... is that Logan's motorcycle parked in the front I see? Crap, double crap why today does he decide to leave the mansion when I'm out shopping? I can't see him anywhere so maybe it's someone else's outside, yeah that's probably it.

Okay I just need to make it past this cigar store which was near the exit. Everything was all good until ... I hit something.

"Sorry." I muttered quietly before I ran off to get home.

I didn't quite get a good look at whom I bumped into. The only thing on my mind was to get home without being caught by anyone.

"Jubilation is that you?" The stranger who I bumped into questioned.

Without looking back I ran through the exit doors like a cheetah and called for a taxi. Luckily it was a busy day at the mall and the crowd hid me well. Today is totally not a good day to be me.

Inside the taxi I whipped out my phone. At times like these I thank Rogue for pressuring me into getting a cell phone. I began moving my thumbs at lightning speed.

_To: Popsicle below 0 degrees  
>Subject: SOS!<br>Text: Logan saw me mall. Coming home now, get Kitty 2 go side of ta mansion. I'm desperate and in already a lot of trouble._

My cell phone read, text sending. I hope Bobby gets this or I am screwed for life! Okay he got my message.

_From: Popsicle below 0 degrees  
>Subject: Chill<br>Text: GET HOME! She said yes. Hurry up and get in your room._

Thank goodness for Bobby hooking up with Kitty and not some other girl who couldn't pull things through walls. Upon arriving to in front of the school gates, I got out of the taxi and threw some bills at him. Right now I didn't care if I was short a few dollars, all I wanted to do was to get inside my room.

Lets see I can probably say some teachers are gathered near the front and Logan probably is already home. I'm pretty sure he got home faster than and I think he might be grabbing a beer, typical Logan thing.

_Text: Bobby I'm at the back. Distract Logan will ya? _  
><em><br>_After a few minutes Kitty showed up.

"Hey Kitty I just need you to get me through this fence and through that wall over there." I pointed to the wall that was closest to my room.

"Okay but I hope you do know I'm only doing this for the sake of Bobby." She stated pulling me through the fence then the wall.

Jeez talk about attitude when I didn't even say anything offensive to her. Although if Bobby is happy then I am too.

"Thanks." I said to her across the field.  
><em><br>_Yes I could totally see my room at the end of this hallway. I raced through the door, threw my millions of shopping bags under my bed which my covers covered very well and hoped in bed with the covers pulled up. I hope if anyone came in here, they wouldn't insist on me going out of bed because well I am in skinny jeans and a Hollister shirt. This would be unlikely of me, being in nice clothes instead of sweats and a old t-shirt.

Just then I could hear voices coming from the staircase that I had just climbed.

"Go away, I have Jubilation to deal with right now. I'll show you that move in class later on."

"But Wolivieee come on! "

I then heard the sound of something crashing on the door and an "ow" from Bobby.

Okay they're coming closer. Jubilee calm down and play it cool when he comes in. No one has to know that you went out for the whole day today and just got back like 3 minutes ago.

"JUBILATION LEE! YOU BETTER BE IN HERE" Logan shouted when he busted down my door.

I screamed, surprised that he didn't just open my UNLOCKED door and to make it look like I woke up with a start. In the background I could hear Bobby's laughs going distant.

"UGH Logan I was trying to sleep over here. I would appreciate it if you talked to me about my behaviour in class tomorrow. I'm feeling sick and you shouting in my ear doesn't help that." I whined.

"Oh I'm not here to talk about that. I just wanted to check to see if you were here and not somewhere else... ", he paused before continuing "By the way, where were you at lunch, Jeanie said that you had disappeared." He finished, now making his way over to the edge of my bed to sit near me.

"Ah I was in the nurse's office, you see I was on my way to Scott to deliver the letter but Bobby offered to take it for me. On the way out I mentioned to him that I was feeling dizzy so I went to the nurse's office, she let me sleep their special room because no one would have taken me back to my room." I whispered in a tired voice because he was practically beside me now.

"Oh, I see. No wonder you were out of the classroom in a rush. I wouldn't have wanted barf on the floor so you could have just asked me to escort you to the nurse's office." He joked, I think. I hoped.

"Yeah I was trying to save my pride and you escorting me to the nurse's office? I highly doubt you would have Logan." I stated wondering why did HE have to be the room to check up on me. Why not Scott himself or Storm?

" Well all ya needed ta' do was to ask me , I even would hav' if ya told me you felt sick. Oh yeah heads up , tomorrow mornin the group needs ta speak with you. "

Good for me. I groaned loudly still aware that he did not leave yet.

"Darlin are you that sick?" Logan wondered.

Suddenly he did something that wasn't like him at all! He put his hand on my forehead.

I staggered back a bit from his sudden move. I mean not to be mean or anything but the mighty Wolverine cares for me when I spilled the beans on him and Jean plus disrupted his class big time.

He was about to say something when I cut him off.

"Are you sure you should be worrying over me?" Just this morning it would have not seemed like it. "I admitted, "Sorry about confessing you and Jeans relationship to the whole school, I just wanted to get back at Scott." I gave him a sad smile hoping that he would go easy on the yelling.

"Can't blame ya, I can't tell ya how many times I felt like that." He grinned.

" This mornin I went lookin for ya to ask you how ya knew, I guess many people knew, thats how it probably got around. Before I even got a word out ya ran to who knows where, even asked your friend Bobby if he knew where you went off too. I ain't the prettiest thing when ya run from me before we even talked-"

"Pshht when you see a very angry Logan coming at you, yeah your first instinct is to stay put." I rolled my eyes and giggled.

" I know this might be hard but thanks Jubilation." He out of nowhere thanked.

"Your welcome and just call me Jubes or Jubilee. By the way what is it that you're welcome for?"

"For giving Scott the news that me and Jeanie have something. Jeanie was too scared to tell him these past few days so that is what I am thanking you for, _Jubilee._"

"Wait I just realized something, weren't they going to get married this summer?"

"Yeah they were , now the wedding has been cancelled."

I stared open mouthed at him for a while before my mouth found its close function.

"Oh, so does that mean that you and Jean are getting married instead?"

"No we aren't ready for that yet but I like the sound of that thought." He smiled again looking at my face with his lips slowly turning into a smile.

_Wow I know this is wrong to say but he has really nice eyes and a nice smile as well. Okay eww Jubes did you just check out your teacher_? Inside my head was a bloody war of debating if I just did.

" Mind tellin me what ya nodding at Jubilee? " He seemed worried about my sanity.  
><em><br>__Shoot Jubilee's head stop moving. I command you to._

"Oh um nothing nothing. My vision just blurred for a moment."

Things fell silent for a minute with each of us staring and shuffling uncomfortably.

"Logan I'm really tired right now so can I go back to my peaceful sleep?"

He nodded getting up from my bed and left out the door.

_Buzz buzz._

Something vibrated under my blankets. I had forgotten that I was still in my outside clothes with my cell phone stuck in my pocket.

Text received.

_From: Popsicle below 0 degrees  
>Subject: Sorry if your caught<br>Text: I didn't have time to stall him long enough. Sorry, text me back. Kitty won't mind that I'm texting in a movie.  
><em>  
>I quickly pushed some buttons and replied to him.<p>

_I'm okay thanks. I heard that fall too! Way to stall him long. No worries on the texting back thing. I'll let you guys watch it peacefully.  
><em>  
>I sighed. Since when did I get sad if Bobby wasn't hanging out with me? My thoughts trailed on about how there was no possibilities that me and Bobby would ever be dating, until I dozed to sleep.<p>

The sun had already woken up when I was in my bed. Something shook me and when I tried to squat them off, it became harder.

"Rise and shine Jubilee. I wouldn't want you to miss breakfast. Are you better than yesterday?" A scruffy voice spoke.

My eyes shot open to see Logan sitting at the edge of my bed again for the second time! I sighed in defeat when I realized that he wasn't going to leave if I hadn't got out of bed.

I'm fine thank you for asking and waking me up at 7'oclock." I replied with sarcasm.

He only hid his low sounding laughter.

I stumbled into the bathroom taking my blanket that was wrapped around me along.

I don't get him at all! He was mad at me yesterday morning and in class. Now I think he might actually be caring for me? First worrying if I was sick, later calling me 'darlin' which he only calls Rogue and Kitty, after on next day waking me up. Wait unless this was a set up for something evil he was planning because no way could he be friendly with me. It's like if you were to put a lion, me being the lion and a lamb in the room. I would totally drive him crazy and cry out for an insult. Okay in short, me and Logan do not under any circumstances mix.

I came out of the bathroom in grey baggy sweats, a light green coloured tee and my hair a disaster.

"You all set now?"

"Yep as ready as I'll ever be at this time of day." I complained.

Strangely I thought I would never see the day when I was escorted to breakfast by Logan and he doesn't call me by my real name. We walked in silence for a moment until I began asking questions.

"Um Logan, where are we headed for breakfast? We just missed the hallway to the kitchen and the doer heading outside. " _  
><em>  
>"You'll see very soon." Was his answer.<p>

To my horror, we stopped outside Cyke's office where I smelled some coffee brewing. I was going to make a run for it when both his arms tugged at my side to drag me in. He led me through the door and I came face to face with the X-men crew. Cyke was standing in front of me, Beast to his left, Ororo to his right and Jean beside Beast. Logan stepped away from me to join their semi circle that was around me.

_Shit I knew I something was fishy when Logan was way too nice, he could have just said Scott's gonna talk to you but nooooo. There was no way out of here , I would just need to face my consequences. Ew why do I sound so much like Rogue now, I'm Jubilee, the rebel! I got out of getting a beating from Logan, escaped from Jean aka a telepath who could levitate me at any given moment and wrestled Beast to the floor one time._

My eyes darted around to create a distraction for them and they fell upon a window in the corner of the room. I ran diving for it although Hank was faster getting there than me. I sighed in knowing that this would be a long morning.

"Good morning to you Jubilation. Now we only want to know one thing, what did happen at the party when we were put to sleep?" Jean demanded.

_Like I would tell you guys..._

"Good morning to all of you too, I see that you guys seem tired. Why don't we reschedule this talk for later hm?" I stalled because I just wanted to be asleep in bed.

"Nice try but we're having this talk now. Any reason why you didn't explain anything in that letter you gave Mr. Summers? "Beast spoke changing the topic.

_Oh boy here goes my mood for the day._

"I didn't because-"I started to say but got cut off by someone.

"We raised you better than this, to throw a huge party without permission, what were you thinking?" Scott pointed out.

"What I was thinking-"My voice was cut off by another person in the room.

"You know what don't answer that because we're probably going to get something on the lines of oh it was a prank or we needed some fun."

"Hey I wasn't going to say that ex- " Again my voice trailed on but no one could have heard it because Jeans' voice was louder.

" Ms. Lee don't think that we don't know you because we do. We have worked with you for many years and usually you don't tell us the truth. Please just tell us what you were thinking and what happened, we will go easy on your punishment." Jean stated.

_My butt you won't, you guys won't even let me say anything. If I wanted a long lecture just sitting here then I should have just water bombed the school and some students again._

Their questions kept going on for an hour, I couldn't even defend myself without getting another insult or being interrupted. If I tried I would have gotten something like a ' oh don't talk back to us missy' or a 'Jubilation you changed into something bad' blah blah blah. If I told the truth or more lies I would still be punished. I couldn't take it anymore! My legs fell asleep thirty minutes ago, I am starving and they gave me a headache.

"I don't know what happened okay? I can't be a zillion places at once. All I did was throw a party because us students never get a break, we're always working or forced to train. We're never able to catch a movie, go to the city or go to the carnival which I hear is in town." I boomed making them all shut up and hear me out._  
><em>  
>We stared at each other awkwardly at a loss of words. I wasn't going to apologize for my actions because hey, I'm not sorry that I threw a party and probably would be remembered by it. Finally Logan opened his mouth but what came out of it wasn't what I wanted to hear.<p>

"There is a carnival in town. I saw a poster of it when I went to the mall, they started putting them up yesterday..."

_Shoot he's going to make the connection. Good bye my plans for a social life._

"You were the one I bumped into at the mall, your forehead wasn't hot when I felt tit and today darling your all fine!"

_I was caught red handed, I might as well give up on the act._

"Yeah that was me shopping at the mall to avoid this." I said motioning my hands to this discussion.

Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket, it was Bobby whom I hadn't seen in like forever.

_I wish Bobby was here to get me out, I wanted to know how he and Kitty were doing plus I haven't pulled a prank in so many hours. So much to do with so little people to pull pranks on.  
><em>  
>"Sorry but I seriously needa go talk to someone. What's going to be my punishment that I deserve?" I questioned looking at Cyke because he was the one who usually came up with my consequences.<p>

It was actually Jean who announced it.

"Our punishment was normally going to be you being grounded and helping Hank out in the lab five days a week. Although I have something else that could be added. "  
><em><br>__What else could she be thinking? Nothing could be as bad as helping Hank FIVE times a week. That's partly my whole week doing tests and checking up on stuff.  
><em>  
>Everyone in the room seemed to be slowly nodding.<p>

_Great Jean is talking to them in their heads and I don't get to be a part of it. Woo for me._

"It's decided, you can't come the school trip at the carnival either." Jean claimed.

_Wait they school is having a trip to the carnival and I'm not invited?_

"

If the mansion gets to go to the carnival... ah that's not fair! " I shouted while looking for someone to decline that. Sadly no one did , they were all on Jeans' train of thought man what I would do to make that train fall down a slope, then a mountain, into a volcano and drown in water.

_This sucks so much, I throw a party with the whole mansion attending and they get to still go to the carnival?_

"You're grounded starting today now go get ready for class. See you throughout the day. "Scott ended.

"See you in thirty minutes, Jubilation." Logan teased reminding me that I had his class first thing in the morning.

I walked out the door with a groan looking for only one person, Bobby. He's always there for me when I'm mad, sad, bored or just really high. Except he wasn't here for me now, I couldn't find him anywhere. I saw Pyro in the kitchen cooking up some things but I just wanted to talk to Bobby. At the time when I was just passing his room, I overheard an argument. I assumed he was arguing with Kitty.

"What are you doing with me if you have eyes for another girl?" It was clear that Kitty had said that. I then hear another sound of something crashing into a wall, she must have tried to throw something at him.

"Baby I'm with you because I love you and nothing would make me want to leave you." Bobby reassured.

I could tell that Kitty wasn't buying it from her huff.

"No girl is like you, you're unique and I don't have eyes for anyone else because they never leave you." He continued.

I wanted to gag when I heard that come out of Bobby's mouth. He never seemed to be the romantic type; I guess this is what relationships do to you. I was surprised that I wanted to stay instead of leave, I was curious at what had started this argument.

"Aw that's so sweet but that's not what I hear in the halls."

"What do you hear in the halls and who do you hear it from?"

"Rogue says it looks like you and Jubilee have a thang for each other. I know I might sound like I'm overreacting but I just want to hear those three words."

I couldn't hear anything else because I dashed off to question Rogue about this. I was so into my thoughts of getting food now that I had completely forgotten about what I was supposed to do. I was caught off guard when bumped into a brick wall.

"Wah! Watch where you're going pun- oh Jubilee it's you. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for class?" The brick wall that could burn down a house spoke.

"Duh it's me, fire head! I don't know that I want to go to class anyways how about you?" What's your excuse for not getting ready?"

He just stared blankly at me.

Pyro was just as mysterious as as... Santa Clause! You know what he was going to do but never actually say it for you own eyes.

"Well you don't have to know about those things Jubes. " He said leaving me staring to wonder what sort of 'things' he actually did.

He was probably going to be pulling some pranks around the school or secretly escape to a party. He ditched class more than me but would never get in trouble.

The kitchen was quiet except for the crunches made by my mouth but if it weren't from those, it would be like a ghost town.  
>I practically wasn't done my cereal when the clock struck 9 o'clock. That was when school began.<p>

_Ms. Jubilation I believe that it is now time for school so I suggest that you get ready for class. If I am not mistaken that's Logan's' class._

I mentally face palmed myself from letting my guard down. Well that was a stupid move that you had to remember while ditching class. This wasn't the first time ditching as I remember...

**Flashback**

"Bobby and Jubilation get back into class. I will not have you two lollygagging when you should be in class."

"But Jean school's out in a couple of minutes."

"Found you Jubes but oh I see that Jean has found you first. "

"Hello Bobby nice to see that you came out of your hiding spot."

"Hey how did you know that I was hiding from Jubes when I was supposed to be the one seeking?"

"Because Jubilees' brainwaves are easy to detect when nothing is stopping you. Also Jubilee would never be playing hide'n'go seek by herself. Now you two get back to class before I give you detentions."

"Yes Ms. Grey." We said in unison.

She then stalked off to do something leaving us behind.

"Whoa talk about scary having Ms. Grey creeping the halls on a Monday."

"Yeah I know. We're so dumb."

"What are you talking about Bobby?"

"I'm talking about that we only got caught because she's a telepath and she could read out thoughts. That was probably how she was able to trace us here."

"Oh but how do we stop her from doing that then?"

"Oh you just block your brain , there I just did it**."**

"What did you just do?"

_**Jubilation go back to class and take Bobby with you. If I find you then you both have detentions for two weeks.**_

"I guess Ms. Grey sent you a telepathic message with that expression on your face."

"Yeah we should get back to class or she'll be handing out detentions. And does that mean that we can't ditch to hang out anymore?"

"Naw Jubes it just means that we just have to be more careful when we do hang out.

**Flashback over**

I sighed getting up and heading towards the staircase. I missed those times. I got dressed and was out the door heading for Logan's class. Walking past a dark window, I saw what I had looked like. It was a total mess and I looked like a circus clown. I was too busy thinking about my memories that I didn't even look in a mirror. I was wearing a pair of cheetah print pants and a yellow t-shirt. The one that Rogue had bought me for a present. That reminded me that I needed to talk to Rogue and her lying mouth.

"Jubilation, you're late." Logan said without even looking my way.

"I know sorry I slept in." I mumbled walking to my seat.

I got many stairs while I went to my seat, probably from what I was wearing. Today seemed different, it was quiet. Normally there would be someone talking although as I looked around, one person was missing. Bobby was missing from his seat. Bobby was never absent although he could be ditching like I was. I'll be sure to text him later to see if he was alright.

I stared around some more and realized that at least Rogue was here. I scribbled down some words on a sticky note and threw it at her. A few seconds later something hit me and it wasn't from Rogue. It read,_nice outfit. Seems like you will be late to your job at the circus, clown._

I looked towards the front only to find that it was Matt who had written it. He was the exchange student from somewhere in Europe that was stuck up, snobby, arrogant and a womanizer. His words were screw you and your not my type anyways when I has harshly turned him down. I smirked when I was writing my response to him. The look on his face was priceless when he read my note. Today was a bad day to mess with me which he was the first to find out about. Finally I got a response from Rogue.

_I think him and Kitty are outside having a picnic. I heard an argument they had when I was walking to the kitchen the other day.  
><em>  
>I thought of my response to her and sent my note flying right at the moment that Logan decided to turn around from the precious chalk board.<p>

_Great more detention for me .  
><em>  
>"Jubilation is there something more important to you than this class? If it can't wait until lunch then maybe you would like to share it."<p>

I sighed when I stood up ready to share. Now being me I was always best at lying.

"I was telling Rogue that Scott's butt was not that perfect looking. I mean I know you call it tight and I hear Jean throw some comments at it. But I don't see people bowing down to him or talk about it that much. I only hear you usually talking at it being tight, dumb or a pain... in yours - "I couldn't ramble on anymore. A very pissed teacher was glaring at me while snickers could be heard around the room.

"Jubilation I suggest that you shut your mouth or I will do that for you. And I don't admire his ass, he could kiss mines if he thinks that." He huffed wanting to change the subject.

Although I beat him before he could say anything else.

"Wait are you saying that you want him to kiss yours because eww that would be so disgusting! No offence there Logan but he defiantly got you beat there too." I got a few yeahs after I said that.

"No I did not say that. Just take your seat."

"Hey you did want to know what I was telling Rogue though. Plus I bet you wouldn't have let me sit down without reading like last time I gave Bobby the note. I told you that it was pretty personally and stuff but no you read it out loud. So that was how everyone knew that my dream man must know how to please me... ah in a room around the house. "

"I did stop reading that note when I realized it was personal."

"It was so embarrassing and as I was saying Rogue his behind is not so great. I mean okay it's above average but I think Pyro's is way hotter, just saying." The class 'oued' while Logan just growled. I took my seat feeling that I did embarrass him enough.

The class went by swiftly although I couldn't get a chance to talk to Rogue because Logan always had his eyes glued on me. Although I caught up to her when class ended.

"Hey Rogue it seemed like forever since we've hung out. Want to go to the mall with me?I sorta wanted to ask ya something and catch you up with everythang that totally happened in my life."

"Sure sugah, but didn't ya in trouble? Ah heard that from Bobby." She replied looking confused.

"Phhhsht yeah so? No one needs to know that but we'll talk at lunch okay? "

"Oh Jubes lunch it is then."

At lunch I found my group all sitting down at our table. There was Rogue, Bobby, Pyro and ugh Kitty.

"Hey guys, finally it's lunch! I'm so hungry I could eat a elephant."

Everyone seemed to find my big appetite funny and laughed when they greeted me except for Kitty.

"Isn't it you're so hungry that you could eat a horse?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah it is ... that was the joke. " Pyro answered for me in a complete straight face.

" So what were ya guys talking about before I came here?" I wanted to just cut the awkwardness.

" Well we were talking about the carnival trip before you rudely interrupted." Bobby joked.

"Oh shut up you guys were barely talking when I got here. Oh yeah when is that trip even though I got banned from it. "

"Oh so I heard and it's tomorrow starting at 8 am. All day with my hunny bun would be so great! " Kitty explained making Bobby turn a bright shade of pink.

"That sucks Jubes because that is a free trip. Now who am I going to sit with on the Ferris wheel? My damsel in distress will be locked in these grounds and thanks I know I have a awesome ass." Pyro joked in a very charming voice.

I gave him a giggle.

"Oh my knight in shining armour will have to ride alone this time." I said sliding my hand down his back to pinch a certain area.

"Ow Jubilee!" Pyro screamed when I gave his behind a nice squeeze just for the hell of it.

"For a second there I thought I was feeling a cushion but it just turned out to be your butt ." I teased stuffing my mouth with food.

The whole group burst out laughing at the fact that I, Jubilee just squeezed someone's ass... either that or the way I am attacking my sandwich. Lunch went on as we talking talked about the carnival and our day until me and Rogue were left.

" So for our shopping plans should we reschedule because I wouldn't want you to be tired for your day." I said not wanting to tire her today.

"It's okay with ma, ah need ma clothes shopping. Plus ya did wanta talk."

"Alright so today at 6pm we will go by taxi to the mall. Let me worry about that by the way just show up in something cute because Mr. Perfect might be there." I encouraged.

I've always played matchmaker for Rogue and some of my other friends. I just wanted Rogue to be happy because the last guy ended up dumping her when she told him she was a mutant. She now believes that all guys are going to treat her like that.

"Hey what have I told you about playing matchmaker?" She sighed.

"Well just let me try!" I said winking at her while the bell rang.

We said our goodbyes and later meet up with each other on time. We had no trouble sneaking out because let's just say that the students before us made some pretty damn good tunnels leading outside. I was surprised no one has found or covered them up yet but putting up what was on the other side was a pain which may be the reason. Both me and Rogue had to crawl in a tunnel, go through some creepy woods and find the main road from there.

The ride to the mall was silent and thank god that the mansion was far from civilization. Walking into the mall we found that our stomachs were a little big angry so we decided to eat in a diner just inside. It was an old fashioned diner where the floors were checkered, employees in roller skates and there was a juke box in the corner playing music.

It wasn't long before we were seated and started to chit chat.

" So what did ya wanta talk about Jubes?" Rogue asked.

"It was something that I overheard Kitty saying. She said that you said that me and Bobby have a 'thang' for each other." I told her.

"She told ya that? She was overreacting about that so much! All ah said was that you an him were really close."

"I was well okay I was ease dropping on their convo and how come she said 'thang'? " I wanted to find out if Rogue did say that or not.

"Ah have no idea why wait ah might have a idea. What did Bobby say after?"

Our conversation was then put on hold when a cute waiter approached us and asked us if he could get us some drinks.

"Hey I'm Ben. I will be helping you guys out today so what can i get for you ladies to drink?" He boomed over the juke box music. He was looking between me to Rogue but his eyes lingered on Rogue more.

Our time at the diner was pretty good. I figured out that Kitty overreacted because she was scared that Bobby would realize that I could be a potential girlfriend. I got Rogue and Ben talking to each other when I 'had' to go to the bathroom for an emergency. However when I came back I missed a lot. Ben and her were hitting it off talking about their personal lives to each other. He worked lots of jobs and what a coincidence that he worked at the carnival working the Ferris wheel. Wanting to let them have their personal time, I took off to do some shopping then to go back home. **(sorry had to rush this part) **

I called a taxi and was well on my way back. It was only 7:30 which meant that I had thirty more minutes for me to go in and outside the mansion. But then again I did have to help Hank in the danger room or med lab. My decision was made. I would go help Hank today because I was supposed to be helping him 5 days a week and I didn't start yet. Quickly I sprinted through the forest and crawled through the tunnel then ran some more to get to the danger room. The danger room which was currently in use.

"Hello Jubilation. I could use a hand today because I was wondering where you were to help for the past two days." He greeted.

"Hey Hank, I'm ready to be working. What do you want me to do first?" I huffed.

"Since the danger room is in use by Logan, you could help me operate it for him. Push that red button for me. I want to see how much Logan can take."

"This on?" I noticed there were a lot of red buttons which all looked the same.

" NO Jubilation, not that one! " He shouted while looking up from his clip board.

"That one over there by the corner."

I nodded pressing it and noticed even more enemies showed up. This however was not a problem for Logan who was happy to claw his way through them. The next two hours consisted of pushing buttons while Hank wrote down some stuff on his clipboard. The clock read 9 the last time I checked and Logan was still going strong.

"Logan the danger room will be closed in five minutes. Please exit and come out." Beast said into the microphone transferring the message to Logan.

His answer back was a grunt while he walked out.

"You should watch out tomorrow. Make sure he doesn't go over his limit. He always thinks he could surpass everything in there." Hank warned me.

"That's because I could." Logan said suddenly popping out of nowhere.

"Wait Wait Wait Wait you're not going to go to the carnival?" I boomed because there was a chance that tomorrow I couldn't do anything I wanted.

_Please say no, please say no! My whole day would be ruined if you are staying!_

"No." He snorted finding my question funny.

"Why not? A day with beer and ladies sound like your day of fun, no offence."

"Well darlin that would be fun but taking care of you kids won't be", he grinned , " And someone needs ta keep an eye on you too."

"Pshht I'm not that hard to handle when I'm not in class. By the way is it just you staying back?"

"I believe that is so." Hank said finally joining our conversation.

We walked out small talking about the events for tomorrow and then said our goodbyes. A few steps from everyone, I whipped out my phone to call Rogue.

"Rogue how was your day with your boyfriend?" I teased.

"Jubilee he is not my boyfriend... yet! Though guess what we decided? We're going to the carnival together!" I could hear her say on the line.

"No way! Aw you and Ben on top of the Ferris wheel is what I would call cute if it happened. Then later he's going to invite you to his place." I teased some more although I could hear footsteps behind me.

I whipped around to see a very curious Wolverine.

"Hold on a sec okay rogue?"

"Can I help you Logan?"

"Give me your phone. No boy is going to lay a hand on Rogue!" He roared angry that his rogue was growing up.

"Sorry me and Rogue need our girl talk about her charming young boyfriend. But ya could always keep an eye on her...at the carnival that is." I said hoping he would change his mind about babysitting me tomorrow.

I whipped around to see a very curious Wolverine.

"Hold on a sec okay rogue?"

"Can I help you Logan?"

"Give me your phone. No boy is going to lay a hand on Rogue!" He roared angry that his Rogue was growing up.

"Sorry me and Rogue need our girl talk about her charming young boyfriend. But ya could always keep an eye on her...at the carnival that is." I said hoping he would change his mind about babysitting me tomorrow.

"Not happening so phone now."

When he was about to grab my phone I took off running and looking over my shoulder to grin at him.

"Don't make me hunt you down!" He shouted getting ready to run after me.

I zigzagged through the mansion on multiple floors that weren't even mine hoping that he would get confused while I was still talking to Rogue on the phone. His footsteps disappeared when I got to the fifth floor so I decided to slow my pace down. I was now on the first floor of the mansion. Hesitantly I ran up the stairs to go to my room.

"Sugah is he still catching ya?"

"Nope he gave up a few floors ago. I'm in my room so we could now have a full conversation without me breathing too loud. How was Ben?"

"UGHHHH. " She groaned .

"So what happened when I left? I want all of the details please! "

"Okay so..."

We talked for several hours until I felt tired and told her that she should be getting her sleep because she was waking up earlier than me.

"Good night Rogue. Have fun without me and tell me everything that happened when you get back okay? Try to be chilled with Ben! I love you sis! "

"Yeah ah will and when was ah not laid back? Love yah too, bye! "

Then we hung up. Boy I sure hope Ben stays with her or I might as well go back to the diner. To rearrange his face that is. I should probably go to sleep right about now. This is sooo comfy at 2am in the morning but what happened to my other pillow? Well it's probably on the floor or something. I'll get it in the morning ... With that thought gone I dozed off in a matter of seconds.

I awoke from a night mare of Logan sleeping in my bathtub and when I tried to get him out, he pulled me down into the tub as well. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and shockingly it was not a nightmare! 

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think so far! :)<br>Good day!


	3. Party!

**WARNING! HAS SOME SWEAR WORDS IN IT AND STUFF **

And some notes , Logan aka could pass out from too much alchol. Also the mansion has a pool!

And I do note own any of the characters just the story/plot line! and my own characters like Zack, Vincent and Sammy!

Found spelling mistakes? Send me a messege and I'll correct them!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

**I awoke from a night mare of Logan sleeping in my bathtub and when I tried to get him out, he pulled me down into the tub as well. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and shockingly it was not a nightmare!**

**Jubilee POV**

I was locked into Logan's grasp with his arms tightly around my waist and my face buried into his chest.

_.Hell. How? When? What? How did Logan like end up in my tub? Better question is when did he get into my room? I was in my room early to talk to Rogue. _

I tried to wiggle out of his embrace but he that just made him hold me tighter against him. I tried ruffling his hair and playing with face. Sadly nothing worked so I just began struggling. Bad idea. Very bad idea.

One of his legs moved to the top of my legs which made me panic even more now. I gave up struggling after a few minutes of attempting to get out. Then it hit me. The more I moved, the more he kept holding me tighter.

_Okay calm down Jubes. Deep breaths, inhale, out ... okay not working. Maybe I should just whisper wake up to him or something._

Slowly I whispered his name into his ear only to get him to mumble something before nuzzling my neck!

_I am never going to live this down if someone sees us here. Heck I'm not even going to live if he wakes up and finds us like this. _

His leg started to make my thigh go numb. I lifted it off only to find that his arm was now stroking my shoulders gently while the other one still held onto me. Next I unclasped his arms from me but his leg went in the same position; on top of my thigh.

"Logan please let go of me." I whispered wanting not really wanting him to wake up in this awkward position with me.

"Never." He mumbled.

I was caught dumbfounded when he started to nuzzle my cheek. All I could do is just lay here until he wakes up which judging by the beer bottles on the washroom floor, would be in a while.

_So what was he doing in my room late at night? Was he going to blackmail me somehow? Play a prank on me or something? If he is then I better be prepared with something to embarrass him about. Hm what I would do to get a picture of me and him cuddling right. _

Something lit up in my pocket and I found out that it was my cell phone. I can text Rogue to get me out somehow. My realization hit me when I reads Rogue's text reading 'good bye and have fun with Logan ;) ' . Also Bobby texted me saying bye and how I was trying to avoid him but I shrugged it off and texted him back saying for him to enjoy his time there.

_Wait I have more phone... that has a camera on it. Even if he doesn't do anything , I can put the picture to good use. I can totally not get called for when I sneak out and get caught by him next time._

Fortunately for me my phone doesn't have flash There now I can probably get away with anything I want I thought getting a picture us. I groaned. I might as well get comfortable if I was going to be in here for a long time. I adjusted my body so now my back was facing him which his sleeping figure didn't seem to mind.

_Is it just me or did this bathtub get smaller throughout the years? Still his body is right up against mines... Maybe I could just push him a little this way a bit. Gah no difference I'm still squished like butter between bread. _

While I was trying to push him further, I found that something was preventing him from moving anymore back.

_So that's where my other pillow went. How did he even get it? I probably must have been holding my pillow when I came in then because that's not the first time that has happened. Rogue has a stupid picture of me which she taunts me with if I don't do something 'good'. _

Carefully I took the pillow for his side and placed it at the front of the tub and placed Logan's head on it then I dove off to sleep on it as well.

**Logan POV **  
><strong>Earlier<strong>

Ugh. Why am I in a tub again? Somein about my Rogue havin a boyfriend? Banjo? Bingo? Benji? Ben that was his name. I must have doze off to sleep when they were gal talkin. Why was it warm beside me? It can't be the pillow that's this warm... I tilted my head to see a sleeping Jubilee snuggled into my back.

_How did she get here? Does she know I'm here? What happened? Seemed like it was mornin so I should get back to my room. Then again if she did wake up I would probably get blaster but more importantly I would get labeled a pedophile. Might was well enjoy this moment._

I rolled around so she was now snuggling into my chest.

_Damn was this what typical girls wear to sleep? A tank top and short shorts in the fall, it was a chilly night and the mansion had AC on. _

I wrapped my arms around her hoping that I would keep her warm and then my eyes closed shut from this very comfortable position.

**Later**

**Logan POV still**

I was the first one to wake up as bright light came through the window. She was no longer in my arms but was back to back with me.

_I should get out of here before she wakes up too. _

_I _got up slowly not wanting to wake her up when suddenly her arm caught my leg and she shot up. She mumbled words until I could make out what she was saying.

"No please don't...leave me. I- It's happ-happening a-gain. Make..stop...please.." Then she lowered herself.

That was unlike her but it was probably just a nightmare. Time to get some grub.

**Jubilee POV**

_Oh my gosh I am so lucky that I didn't open my eyes after that nightmare or else, awkward. Good thing I am amazing at acting well okay not really but he did think I was sleeping. I just need to make sure that he is out of my room and hallway before I start making plans for the day. Hmm his footsteps are getting lighter which means he must be near the door. I took a peek out of the bathtub and was in the perfect position to watch him leave. My bathroom pretty much gave me a good view of who was at my door except that person wouldn't see me either. _

He walked awfully slow for someone who must be hungry and freaked out but waking up next to me. I mean if I was in his tub snuggled with him and I was a million years older than him then I would have probably ran out of the room as fast as I can. Why do I feel like he didn't leave yet? Oh yeah it's because he didn't. Why was he looking back to this room ? He looked like someone just stole the Harley or something but that couldn't be.

_Logan didn't care for me heck I don't even know if he likes me or is just being a 'teacher'. Well who cares anyways...It's not like I care or not pfft. _

I shurugged that thought out of my head and got ready for breakast. I put on some sweats and a hoody over my tank top , it seemed cold outside. Today was going to be a fun day.

_I hope Logan gives me a chance to sneak out. I have two places that I won't be going to though; the carnival and the mansion. If only I could make it past those mansion gates in 5 minutes. _

When I came into the kitchen I was surprised to find Logan missing. I guess I may just be lucky enough to not see him this whole day. I made my typical breakfast nautili with one piece of toast and some chocolate then found him when I entered the entertainment room. He was sprawled out on the arm chair with a beer in his hand.

"Morning Logan, how'd ya sleep?" I said while sitting down on the couch munching on my food.

" Surprisin'ly well had no nightmares. How bout you?"

"it was s'okay cept I think I had a nightmare and ended up in the bathtub with your beer. Sorry about that so you have to stalk up."

I took another bite of my sandwich shoving most of it down my throat.

"I don't want to know bout it then." He looked somewhere else after he spoke.

_Geez way to keep the conversation going Wolvie. Gah why is it so quite? Wouldn't there be a more interesting show on tv or like like like ... birds outside and stuff? I can't take silences especially the awkward ones. _

"Ya know Wolvie drinking beer in the morning is a very bad habbit." I was teased to try and get him to say something back but no luck.

Growl.

_That wasn't a stop so I bet he won't mind if I kick it up a notch. _

"You'll like have a bloated stomach wait I think it's called a beer belly but whatever I only hear that on MTV shows. Anyways if you do get one though, you'll be just like the old men I see at the mall ogling little children. Yeah that is going to be so attractive in the future. Remind me to tune down your danger room sessions too m you know if you can't take it." I playfully joked then winked at him to break the awkward-ness.

"Well another bad habit is shoppin too much." He countered.

_Wow when people call him a man of few words they weren't kidding. _

"Touché" I stuck my nose up in the air for dramatic effect.

I laughed too when Logan actually laughed at something I did.

"So what are your plans for today?" I asked curious to see if I was going to be able to sneak out.

"Same old. Danger room session then bar."

"Cool so I guess you're leaving me here when you going to the bar right?"

To my surprise he shook his head.

"Darlin you think I'm going to be leaving you alone any moment today?"

_Just great. Wait that means that I can go to the bar and possibly get him in trouble with Scott. Boy talk about major awkward when Logan and Scott talk if they do ever. So all I need to do at the bar was to pass out at the bar and then Scott would never let Logan stay back for any field trips. _

"Okay I'm just gonna go to my room and take a shower." I was about to head for the kitchen to take my dishes back when he made me do a double take.

" Not without me you're not."

"Wait? I'll just be in my room chill. I'm going to say in the mansion anyways, it's too cold to go outside. No offences but you're not my ideal company and I don't think I am yours so ah we can totally not see each other throughout the day. Ya catch my drift?"

"Going to you room eh? (Canadian yay! ) How do I know you just won't jump out the window again? "

"Well because I would have no place to hide when you come hunting me down."

"Somethin tells me that you have plenty of spots to hide."

I sighed making my way to my room with Logan right behind me.

"Hey you can sit on my bed, just don't touch anything else. I won't take that long."

I then slipped into the bathroom while Logan was probably lying down on my bed. I managed to get all the beer bottles in a pile and proceeded to jump in the warm running water. I was astonished when I couldn't find him in my room when I was done my shower.

_He's probably giving me my space by probably training or meditating. Oh well more time for me to plan out my escape. _

Just then my phone called out to me.

To: Jubes  
>From: Hothead<br>Text: Yo want some fun? I didn't go since my cinderalla got trapped in her castle. Up for a party with me and my friends? Starts at 1 on 8017 Moon cove. Bring your bathing suit.

_Hell yeah this is what I'm talking about. __Except that was pretty sweet, he didn't go because I couldn't go I think. He even invited me to a party with his friends who don't even go here. I'll only know Pyro there but who cares? It's better than staying here in this dump. _

After ten minutes of deciding what to wear, I finally made my choice of clothes. A stylish American Eagle undershirt with a elbow length cardigan topped off with a beanie. I was ready with my black baiting suit underneath when I checked the clock in my room.

_I better get going unless I wanted Logan to come and find me or to be the first girl in history to end up paying all her allowance to a taxi driver. _

I had made my was outside near my secret entrance that I was going to be sneaking out when I smelt something fowl. It smelt like dirty gym socks and beer. No doubt that when I turned around to see who was stalking me, it was no other than Logan. His hair looked all sweaty and greasy just like his undershirt which his leather jacket slightly covered. He seemed to question my outfit and direction.

_Oh jolly I have to deal with him again. _

"An where'd you think your goin?" He was looking at me straight in the eye.

He really had gorgeous eyes. They were green and they seemed to be leading me in a trance but I quickly snapped out of it before he caught me staring.

"Well I'm taking a walk to clear my head and stuff." I replied confidently.

He kept staring at me like the time when Bobby froze him right in front of my room for his revenge on me. I swear his eyes were darting up and down at me for the millionth time and counting.

"Ah Wolvie you seem deep in thought."

He seemed to hit reality when he started blinking rapidly

"Oh I was just thinkin bout nothing in particular"

"Oh sure so are ya sure it was nothing because you totally blanked out on me and like you totally had an eye seizure. "

"Like I said it was nothin. Now why are you outside at this time just walkin around?"

"Dude I totally told you before like 10 seconds ago that I was clearing my mind. " I countered.

_I need to end this now if I want to go to the party._

"No offence Wolvie but wasn't that a short session? I mean maybe your just getting older or something but no worries. Just hit the gym more often, take daily showers, slow down on those beers and you'll be like new. "

"Jubes I ain't finished yet and if beers mean I'm old then I rather stay old."

"Well if you're not finished why'd you come outside?"

" I couldn't smell your scent so i had to find you. Your shower musta done that."

"Fish and chips, I'm fine so you should go back and train. You wouldn't want Sabertooth to have you by your neck the next time we run into him now do we, Wolvie?" I said wanting to just go to Pyro's party.

"That peice of bullshit won't even stand a chance against me. I work out every day and it's just I can't leave you alone that much or Jean would have my balls." He joked smiling into the wind.

I got a mental picture of Jean and Logan. Like ew gross! A shiver ran through my body from that picture but Logan took my disgusted shiver as a 'I'm cold' one.

"Here Jubilee take it. It'll prevent you from freezing to death. " Logan said eagerly taking off his jacket and slipping it on my shoulders.

_Should I take it off and give it back to him? I'm going to leave it somewhere when I leave anyways so it couldn't hurt to take it now. This was the first time he has actually let someone wear it even if it might be smelly from his sweat. He does look cute giving me his jacket though... Wait did I just call him cute? First I imply that he is good looking and now cute? Pull it together Jubilee and stop talking to yourself. He has Jeans anyways. _

"Thanks ", I wanted to keep it professional, " I have an idea since you have to keep an eye on me why don't I stay in the danger room control box? I have to do stuff for Hank anyways.

He agreed to it finding it not so much of a bad idea. We were walking back to the mansion when Pyro texted me although Logan didn't take notice until I was furiously pushing buttons.

To: JubJub  
>From: Firehead<br>Text: Hurry up! Party's boring without you

To: Firehead  
>From: JubJub<br>Text: Late. Logan. Coming

"Who you textin Rogue or Bobby?"

"Actually P-Rogue. She's having a great time with Ben and they've been on every ride together. " I lied making him suffer because he made me late.

"Oh that's good she must be enjoying herself then." He said flatly.

_What has gotten into him I thought he was all 'oh Rogue can't be dating she's to young blah blah blahhh'. Maybe he took my advice to chill or like maybe he's gone crazy. Yeah that's probably right. He's gone mad. _

My thinking was interrupted when Logan was sniffing around me.

_Why the heck was he sniffing me like I don't smell as bad as him. I mean I have his jacket which is all sweaty but apart from that my clothes were clean. I only wore them one other time apart from now , except for the bathing suit! Which I didn't wash yet... NOOOO! Okay play it cool Jubilee and stop talking to yourself. _

"Logan is something wrong?" I wanted to just run as far away from him as I could.

"No just that you smell like you, me and the pool?" He stopped walking now.

He seemed to eye my phone which was in my hand suspiciously. I could tell that he was going to make a move for it so I just told him the truth.

"Okay Wolvie you caught me. I was going to go to pool for a little dip, ya know work on my diving. I was going to go but that's when you caught me. I was going to go swim but I can patrol you first." I hesitated out to make him think that I wasn't sneaking off to the party.

"You wanna go to the pool now? I can continue later on. Actually you should go and I'll relax with a beer."

_Damn it! Why in heavens am I the only x-men that got bad luck? Now I have to go swimming with Logan watching with a beer? Why couldn't Pyro stay back with me? At least then I could have some fun because we could start a water war but with Wolvie I would be lucky if I came out in one piece if I splashed water on him. Might as well enjoy myself if I can't go to Pyro's party for another half hour or so. _

My time at the pool was horrible it was awkward with Logan staring at me every time I rose above water and caught him with the corner of my eye. The pool was located right around the back and was used regularly when Me, Bobby, Rogue and Pyro had our BBQs. We would be fooling around the pool and shoving each other over the edge when someone 'accidently' shot someone with the mustard and ketchup. Then came the time where we had a full out water war that caused me to be suspended for a few days. Like who the hell knows that you're not supposed to be shooting water balloons and missiles from the roof top? Yeah no one I tell you.

I did another few laps in the water which was surprisingly warm when I got in. Soon I began to get bored of having no company and began plotting a plan. My target was the stubby man, looking at a motorcycle magazine with a beer in hand.

Slowly I rose up from the water watching him carefully and was about to strike when he put down his magazine.

"Don't even think bout it, Jubes."

"Think about what Logan?" I tried to sound innocent except my fit of giggles broke my act.

"Bout splashin me."

_Dang it he knew what I was up to. I better distract him or something. _

"So can I take a sip of your beer? I'm thirsty." Was all I could think of.

'Darlin are ya legal yet?"

"Logan come on I've already tried it before. Many times actually and like it's not like Charles or Jean would find out. They know I drink sometimes heck they have caught me drinking before."

" So ya didn't answer my question."

"No I'm not but jeez don't have to get all authority figure on me. If you do I'll do a named favour for you in the future?"

_Right now I just want to go to Pyros party. Every one's probably partying it up right now while I am stuck here._

"Mmm any favour in the future huh? Sound's agreeable."

"Yay pass that beer over here."

He sighed getting up from his chair and shoving the beer into my hands.

_This was my chance! He was right in front of me waiting for me to give his beer back. _

After I took multiple gulps, the beer was gone and so was my conscious. I gave him back his now empty beer bottle and splashed him. Knowing that I was like going to get a beating I swam to the opposite side of the pool, picked up my clothes and started to sprint across lawn.

Logan however roared and was following right behind me.

_Well this is going to be a challenge but what evs. _

I was running while holding in laughter at how fun this actually was. I haven't played tag since when was it? Two years ago when our group (Rogue, Bobby, Pyro and me) snuck out to have a game of man hunt in the dark, winner gets the stash of money.

"JUBLIEE GET BACK HERE!" He raged.

I was too quick for him. I loved when someone ran full force at me and then I would just turn the opposite direction.

_Yes there's the door! _

That was what I thought before the hope was drained from me probably from the access weight I had on me right now. He tackled me right when I was about to clench the door and boy it was not a soft contact. He pulled me up to face pinning my shoulders down and his knees on each of my sides.

"Hi Logan." I was loving this.

" Jubilee you're not goin anyway anytime soon. I hope you know that and I'm goin to make the favour you owe me ten times worse now." He roared.

" I know and dude I saw that coming from when you agreed to take me up on that offer." I replied plainly.

_This is a pretty awkward position... _

He huffed and slowly started to release his hold on me on purpose or by accident, I don't really know. As he did, I darted in a small gap he had between me and escaped to inside the mansion. Once he realized his mistake he pounded on the door wildly.

His strength was no where compared to mine but luckily the door had locks. Then it struck him that I couldn't be at the other entrance and then he was off.

In the mansion I darted through almost every floor and stopped in the kitchen. I got dressed there knowing Logan wouldn't be coming in so soon.

_Hmmm it was 1 oclock meaning the party had already started. I could be fashionably late of course. _

Speaking of the party, Pyro texted me again to where as I had to text him back saying I would come in a jiffy.

_Logan should have found me right now. I wonder what's taking him so long? ... And he said he wasn't old, pfft. _

"Logannn where are you? I, Jubilee is in the kitchen waiting for you."

_There that should get him on track. _

I pulled out two beers from the fridge and plopped them open. I then turned around to see Logan right in front of me. When I say in front of me I mean right in front of my face, body 2 cm away , hands crossed over his chest touching me and making me back up a bit. Although I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, Logan the rock and the hard place was the counter that I had backed up into.

_Wow way too close for comfort. I can totally hear his soft breathing from hear and I don't even have super hearing like him. _

I hadn't realized that that his undershirt was still wet and a little bit see through. Woah so that was why Rogue had a little crush on him in the summer. He had a toned body which he probably showed off when the x-men had their too hot outdoor meetings.

"Hey you look tired. Want a beer?" I held out the beer to him where he angrily snatched it.

_Silence. _Slilence. More silence. _I couldn't take it anymore._

He was still in front of me chugging on his beer as I did to mines.

"So ah Logan do you wanna move so I could grab my gummy bears"

I couldn't help it when I was in this kitchen I would always eat the junk food that no one ate. Hey at least I was saving food from going to waste. He stepped aside allowing me to go to the top draw where everything delicious lived. We were stuck in silence again except for my loud gummy bear chewing.

"So do you wanna go and do danger room session now?" I hell as hoped he did because I wanted to leave.

"Yeah anythin to get away from you."

_Wow rude much? What a jerk jeez I was just trying to have some fun. Now I really wanna leave for Pyro's party! _

We walked the whole way without a word to each other. He went into the box and I started it up. After two minutes of just sitting there, I realized that the difficulty was turned to moderate. That was not for long when I toyed with it and turned it to the highest possible level. I looked over to see Logan with many opponents now.

_Party time has just been declared. _

Silently I ran out and found myself in the taxi. Finally I found myself ringing the doorbell of a pretty big house that had music booming out of it. A guy with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes answered.

"Well aren't you a cute thing" I glared at him, " what brings you to my house anyways?" He must have been drunk because he had to use the door to frame to stop him from falling over.

_Must be some drinker almost passing out at what 1:30 ? _

"Pyro invited me and he said he would introduce me to everyone later."

He liked the sound of that and opened the door to allow me to get in.

" Your friend is by the drinks and has been mentioning a pretty lady although, I never knew how pretty." He slurred winking at me.

I slipped past him and found the drink table empty. I walked around more unable to just keep still. Then the idea of texting him appeared.

_Why hadn't I thought of that before? I checked the whole friggin house for Pete sake. _

Shortly I found myself being surprised hugged from behind from no other than Pyro.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Late." He said sarcastically.

I laughed. Just then some slow music played.

I led him to the dance floor felling restless, this was the first time today that I actually heard some music. He got my signal and put his hands around my waist while I had to drape my arms over his shoulder.

"If it wasn't for Logan then I would have been here on time and not to mention in better clothes."

He chuckled knowing that I did own way more 'fashionable' clothes in my closet. We stood there swaying to the music for a while just talking.

"Thanks for inviting me by the way. You have no idea how much boredom you are saving me from."

"You're welcome babe and anytime you wanna party just give me a call."

I was about to reply when one of his friends tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yo you and your girl want to join us in the bed room? We're playing truth or dare with alchol included." He nudged us forcing us up the stairs and into a comfy room filled with three more people . There were two twin boys and one girl sitting all on the bed in a circle. The twins were both blonde with blue eyes that softened when their eyes laid on me.

"Who do we have here buddy? This girl doesn't seem to fit your description...She's way hotter!" The blonde wearing the white collared shirt boomed.

I guess he was the outgoing one out of them two.

"This hot girl has a name, it's Jubilee and thanks." I commented getting a little bit self conscious of what they would think of me.

The others started laughing as that guy's face turned into a tomato. I guess he might not be the outgoing one after all.

"Damn you fit the description of the girls I go for, feisty with an exotic name. By the way my name is Zack. " He said grabbing hand to eagerly shake it.

" Now there other twin's name is Vincent and her name is Sammy." Pyro introduced leading me to sit on the bed with him.

"H-h-hi Ju-Jubilee." Vincent said fumbling with his shirt sleeve.

"Nice to meet you Jubilee, I have to say I have heard a lot about you." Sammy said smiling while wiggling her eyebrows up and down in Pyro's direction.

"Have not!" Pyro countered having a loss of words and apparently his voice since he sounded like a girl.

Everyone in the room was laughing by the time he got his voice back.

The game started with innocent dares but soon resulted in some way dirty laugher died when someone asked for me at the door. Although before going down stairs I got all of their phone numbers added onto my phone. Then I slipped down stairs to get a peek.

_What. The. Mother. Of .All. Cows._

Hey I was shocked at the moment. Not that it was Logan, that he wasn't mad, that he didn't pop his claws out yet but at the fact that it took him three whole hours to realize that I left.

* * *

><p>Feedback? :)<p> 


	4. The plan is on!

Hey I'm back and I am so sorry for not updating sooner. You know how it is, summer. So here is the next chapter of my story and again I do not own any of the characters used except the ones I made up from the previous one.

WARNING: Subject may contain swearing, and dirty things so if you can't handle that then GET OFF THE PAGE ! :) Joking.

Things that are different : *(text here) * = Jean's telepathic messages  
>- (text heree) - = Logan's messages sent to Jean<br>POV = point of view

You're going to be seein' a lot less 'G's soon ;). And this might be OOC (out of character).

* * *

><p>"Hey Jubes something wrong? Who was looking for you besides me of course?" Pyro grinned.<p>

"Ah Logan's here so I should probably make a run for it with the back door. You don't want me to spoil your plans for next week." I forced a smile which I could tell he caught on to what I was feeling; disappointed.

"You know what Jubilee? You're staying with me and I don't care if we get caught. You need some fun and I'm here to provide it."

"No Pyro, you don't-"

"Too bad Jubes, I know you want to stay anyways. " He cut me off with.

Pyro totally understood me. I wanted to party, go wild and have some company. Not stay home doing nothing all day but being watched.

"Now take off your clothes and get into your bathing suit." He demanded dragging me outside where the outdoor swimming pool stood.

"But why-"

"Just do it Jubilee. I'm pretty sure someone let Logan in already." He interrupted with, for the second time.

I noticed that he changed into his too, fire trunks.

"Hey why are you changing then dude?"

"I changed so I could be ready." He calmly replied.

"Ready for wha-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I had the air knocked out of me from Pyro carrying me in his arms and dunking us both into the cool water.

Then it hit me, the water could hide my scent from Logan. As I surfaced I wrapped my arms around Pryo for a hug.

"What was that for?" He looked taken back at my action knowing that I only gave hugs on special occasions.

"For saving me." I stated.

"Well I'm about to save you some more." He said before pushing me to the pool side where we pretended to be a couple deeply in love.

His arms were holding my shoulders forcing me to look him directly in the eye and making it seem like we were going to start making out any minute now. We were so committed to our roles because we were so close that I could feel his hot breaths . We stood like this for a couple of seconds frozen like a picture. I could just feel Logan scanning the scene for me. Luckily after a couple of moments I saw him move into another part of the house. However I still noticed Pyro staring at me as if he were in some kind of trance. He quickly snapped out of it when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He moved away from me to talk to his guest before coming back to me.

"Jubes some girls want me to dance with them. Will you be okay without me?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah don't worry about me. You go and have yourself a good time." I encouraged.

At the pool I was approached by a lot of people and when I say people, well I mean boys. Although I denied all of them of wanting to go to a more 'private' room, except for this one guy who couldn't get it through his head.

"Hey baby should we go inside and find a room together? I'll pretend to be the criminal while you could be the cute cop." He slurred brushing up on my arm.

"How about I be me and you be the drunk guy's ass I kick?"

"Haha you're funny but you know what else is funny? When we go to the rodeo and I mean the ones without the bulls, if you know what I mean."

A crowd piled around me and this guy with no sign of Pyro.

"Not funny but you know what is? When you say there's a boot in you so I suggest you get out of my face before that happens in 5 seconds." I shouted pissed off that he wouldn't leave me alone.

The crowd oued and hollered.

"I would actually love the feeling of you touching me. Then after your legs around my waist, it'll be like I'm the pole and you're the dancer. " He spat out putting an arm around me. I quickly shook it off and moved further away from him.

"Oh what is it sweet pea? Frightened are you now? You won't be once we get to know each other...in the bedroom." He winked coming closer. I backed up some more.

"Come on babe I assure you that I don't bite, unless you want me to."

I turned around to walk away but he held his body against me. They crowd had gone quiet anticipating what was going to happen next.

"And where do you think you're going missy?" He whispered in my ear. I pulled myself free and was going to answer but someone else beat me to it.

"She's goin; far away from yer drunk ass as possible." Logan growled pushing him back.

Did't he leave a while ago? I wonder why he didn't like go home after, oh well but at least I was getting away from that creep. As soon as Logan gets me alone though, I am so like dead.

"Get your own girl, I saw her first. I am planning on bringing her home." The guy sneered.

"Too bad bub cause she comin' home wit' me." Logan snapped attracting another crowd.

"Oh really now because me and her were getting along just fine in the swimming pool. We were just about to make plans until you came." He lied.

"That's a lie! You disgust me so why would I want to come home with you? I don't even know you!" I shouted making the crowd burst out laughing and shout something like 'burn'.

"See? She ain't even know ya so I say you don't stop us from leavin'."

"Fine take her home. Care to share your girlfriend next time you're in town? I won't mind sloppy seconds."

"You wanna shut the fuck up or should I do that for you?" Logan yelled.

"And we are not a couple!" I had to cry out which got the crowd worked up.

"So you single huh?" The gross, sweaty, drunk, alcoholic, wanna be badboy questioned.

I looked at Logan with pleading eyes.

"Actually she ain't she's with me. We just had a fight but all better now." Logan falsely stated making the crowd look back and forth between us.

"Oh yeah prove it? If you two aren't a couple then I say I would have a chance at taking her home."

Me and Logan stared at each other gulping as the crowd placed bets on our relationship. Finally Logan picked me up , twirled me around and hugged me nuzzling my neck. Just like the time me and him were stuck in the bathroom.

"That's not something lovers would do. Father and daughter yeah." The idiot grinned.

Then the crowd seemed to be whispering about what we were going to do next.

"I'll show you." Logan grunted before kissing me. It was a quick simple kiss that only seemed to get us a huff from the moron.

The he picked me up gently to lay me against the wall then whispered to me that I wrap my legs around his waist and he began crushing his lips against mines. It was sorta like a um a ten second make out kiss that was to mean nothing but boy I could tell that, there was something. When we broke free I was left breathless and apparently so was he. The crowd on the other hand all awed and some people even whistled. We walked back hand in hand to that stranger.

"That there was nothing anyone could-"The guy didn't even see it coming. He was laying face down on the floor by the time my 'bf' took a breath. Although he was still conscious because after 10 seconds he got up and started cursing at us. Something about getting me back and slipping something in my drink but I doubt it because I didn't have one ... or did I? All the thoughts were soon cleared out when I felt Logan dragging me out the door aggressively.

"You know you could have started with a 'hello and punch in the face' instead of arguing that lead up to kissing slash making out with me. Just saying because boy I don't really want to tell everyone that in the two days I'm with you, we made out. I sure do not want to explain that to Jean either because she'll for sure kill me even though I would say it was by accident which it kinda was? Also like why the heck did you do it for? I know you hate me and can't stand me so why? Why in front of a crowd too because I mean someone could have seen us doing that and I tell someone people in our school? I mean some people here are friends with people from our mansion and rumours spread like a wild fire. I know you helped so thanks I guess but what are we going to do next? Have sex – " I rambled but someone cut me off.

"Save it Jubilation we're talkin' about this when we get home."

Great back to my real name... Why did I feel naked right now? One look down and I got my answer, because I was technically naked. He didn't let me pick up my clothes on the floor when he forced me out. He saw his mistake and gave up his shirt for me. It was awfully huge but it was better than nothing.

The ride back seemed to feel longer than getting there although it was his driving that caused it though. There were short cuts to get back to the mansion but Logan wouldn't take any of them. When I mentioned this he only answered with a growl. He still must be mad at me running my mouth about him. Jubes are you feeling sorry for him? Why yes I am. Crap I should stop talking to myself. Feeling a bit sorry for him I uttered a sorry but I doubt he heard it or wanted to at the moment.

At one point in time I started to get cold so I snuggled more into him. He tensed up then kind of eased down and pretended that I didn't just do anything. I mean it wasn't my fault that I didn't have my clothes, he didn't let me get them!

After minutes I started to feel drowsy from the alcohol or perhaps that creep did slip something into something I drank. I wasn't sure but I wanted to fall asleep right on the motorcycle. Logan seemed to know that too from my weak arms holding on to him. He kept having to reach from them and place then back on his waist. Then I fell into the darkness.

**Logan POV**

Shit I felt her arms slowly slide off my waist. She must be tired if she's sleepin' while I'm on the motorcycle. I've always hear her beggin' the tight ass to take it out fer a ride.

*Logan have you found Jubilee? Did I track her down correctly you were awfully worried about her before.*

-Yeah she's here wit' me but she's fallin' asleep so I gotta take care o' her. Have fun, I'll be waitin' for you to come home.-

*I forgot, we'll be there for another two days. Love you.* With that said I shielded my brain because I kept thinkin' about that kiss. Why did I even do that? She's my student an' I already have Jeanie... but that kiss felt so good. I thought 'bout everythin' that happened today while my stomach growled. I hadn't had anything to eat since this mornin'. To my interest I spotted th' place where I wanted ta go ta. Betty's Diner. This was where I was intendin' on takin' Jubilee ta talk instead of back ta th' mansion.

I don't blame her for yellin, at me after all I almost made out with her and someone could have saw us. I glanced over my shoulder ta check up on her. She sat peacefully snuggled into my back although she was goin' to fall wit' the rough roads ahead. Slowly I parked on the side of the road and gently tugged her off.

"Hey Jubilee donuts." I tired but sadly she still wouldn't wake up.

Guess I'll be eatin' fer one in the diner. When I finally gave up on tryin' to wake up her, I slipped her in th' front seat of the motorcycle while I got on right behind her. Her hands were on the handles with mines right on top of them. Her hands were cold from wearin' only a loose shirt and bikini bottom. My hands should warm her up plus I kinda liked the feelin' of her hand in mines.

The engine was roarin' and every shake shook her. This was not going to work unless I held on to her tightly. Damn why was my heart racin' from that thought? What I would do to kill this feelin' inside my body. I'm not supposed to be feelin' like this towards her, out of all the fuckin' people, my student. Then my relationship with Jeanie will get messed up if she discovers I have a feelin' fer Jubilee. Oh shit myself.

I arrived at the diner after a few minutes of strugglin' ta get Jubilee not ta slope ta the side. She didn't get woken up wit' the loud music boomin' from the diner. I walked in with her hangin' over my shoulder.

"Hey Logan! Long time no see who's the girl with ya?" Betty cried out to me,

"Hey Betty, I'm babysittin' her so mind if I just eat while she sleeps?"

"Of course that okay. I'll just give you your favourite booth at the back. "

I ate my meal in silence checkin' up on the girl lyin' over the table. I couldn't believe that she snuck out while I was trainin' in the danger room. I gotta teach her a lesson when we get back. Actaully I shouldn't punish her I should get revenge. "Oh you think that I don't care about you huh Jubilee?" I said out loud in my head. She's goin' ta wish I didn't love her so much by the time I'm over with her. Since I couldn't leave her alone for 5 minutes, maybe I'll be wit' her all the time. She'll think her reality is a dream after she wakes up tomorrow. Let's see her argue and try to run away from me when I pretend that we've been datin'. The look on her face will be priceless and the best thing is that wit' her hang over she won't even remember what happened today!

Finally I paid the bill and walked out the door wit' the girl in the over sized t-shirt in my arms. It was around eight o'clock by the time we got back to the mansion. She kept on mumblin' in her sleep while she held tightly onto me. Something about Bobby,Pyro and myself escaped her lips. I chuckled to myself. She was thinkin' 'bout me too eh? Not that it's a good thin' I mean.

Slowly I set her down on her bed and was 'bout to leave when I realized that she had a tight grip on my arm. I tried throwin' her off but she wouldn't budge. Man I taught her a lot but not to have this tight of hold. Each time I removed one of her arms, the other one would hold me tighter. Damn this must be karma.

Hesitantly I tried one more time and instead I sat against the bed rest beside her. Her hand never left mines which meant that I was stuck with her. As I looked around her room, I began to notice that he room was anythin' like the other students room. There were pictures of her almost everywhere on the wall with posters of some boys that I didn't recognize. To think that she shared her room with Betsy who was in France right now was unbelievable.

There was impossible no escape from this bed so I got comfortable. Then something in her pocket lit up, her cell phone to which I happily stole. I soon thought that this was the perfect position to surprise her of our relationship news. She'll scream when she sees me in bed wit' her. I slept in peace for the night snugglin' with her.

In the morning her facial expression was to die for.

"Mhm so warm. Wait I don't remember getting home. Gah Wolvie what the hell? Why are you..How did you...What happened?... Ugh get out!"

I put on my finest straight face and suffocated her in a hug.

"Well good mornin' beautiful . I slept well thank you for asking and to think that yesterday night was a bad idea." I replied.

"Ugh stupid headache making me not remember what the hell happened yesterday night. So tell me why the heck are you in my bed and calling me beautiful Logan?"

Think of somethin' smooth. Think of somethin' smooth.

"That's because you are beautiful, beautiful." I flashed her one of my goofiest grins that no one would be seein' again.

"But that doesn't answer my first question! Why are you in my bed and what happened yesterday night?" She seemed furious.

"Um um I'm in yer bed cause you almost fainted goin' up the stairs from our dinner and movie that you didn't want to go to. I was worried fer my sparkler – "

"Woah hold on a moment, sparkler? Me ? Yours? Hell no! Fire cracker, Jubes, Jubilee yes but sparkler? Seriously Logan? "

"Yeah we agreed on that name remember honey? I would call you sparkler and you wanted to call me Wolvie or Lowgi" I said tryin' to be innocent.

"And when did we decide this hm Lowgi?"

"Dun you remember anythin' sparkler? I asked you out to dinner days ago which you gladly accepted eagerly. Then yesterday we went out together."

"No I went to a party yesterday didn't I? Then something happened there. Where is everyone anyways it's like 7'clock and I don't smell morning coffee too." She noted.

"They're all out on a mission right now. We were too but they had more than enough help with th' whole mansion going so they sent us back early a few days. They're comin' back on Monday. Now come on we outta eat sometime." I quickly said to avoid any suspicion.

We made our way to th' kitchen where my girlfriend had found herself in a comfortable seat ontop of th' counter. Hopefully she ain't gonna question me anymore cause my lies are gettin more and more outrageous.

"Wolvie make my head stop banging." She complained.

"Then come here for a sec darlin'."

She slowly started ta make her way ta me when she tripped on her own feet. Luckily she was arms length from me an' I caught her with ease.

"Sorry Wolves."

"S'okay, I have th' effect of people fallin' for me." I said charmingly.

"Shadup the whole room is spinning like a merry go round so I can't even tell where you actually are."

I stood her up, holdin her shoulders so she could get th' sight of me. Later I started to rub her temples. A moan was heard makin me want ta please her more. I started to pull her closer forgettin' about tryin' ta get rid of her headache an' wantin' to get a taste o' her delicious skin. I was trailin' kisses down her neck an' to top everythin' off, I planted a soft one right on her lips. It was short lived when I pulled back afraid o' what her reaction to this might be.

"Sorry." I mumbled turnin' around to get 5 eggs from the fridge.

"Ah it's okay?" Was all she slurred out soundin' a little disappointed,

By the time I turned around she disappeared.

I found myself prayin' that this won't be a day o' surprises. First Jubilee wakes up ta find a surprise then I'm surprised that I was kissin' her an' all over her. I mean what th' hell did I just do to Jubilee? That was all not what I was plannin' ta do. That was th' second time we kissed ... I shoulda kissed her more. Fuckin' fuck. I am not fallin' for that kid.

I silently finished cookin' my eggs while thinkin' ta myself. I could hear Jubes in the entertainment room watching tv. I made my way to her with two plates of eggs in hand and caught her by surprise.

"Oh thank you." She said eyeing me suspiciously.

"So um can you tell me how our relationship happened?, I mean I believe you and stuff but please refresh my memory. I don't remember the day it happened; I can barely remembered what happened yesterday."

"Okay darlin..." I told some made up cheesy story that sounded t.v. like.

" Oh I remember no so ah how long have we've been going out again?" She asked.

"Bout 2 weeks I think."

"Mkay so have we um ah uh 'done it' yet?" Her face turned a bright shade o' red by the time she finished stutterin'.

I just had ta chuckle . She looked as if I found her bra an' was now danglin' it in front of her face.

"No we decided that we're takin' it slow," She let out a relieved breath, " So whatd ya want ta do today honey?"

"Well what I would do like on a Saturday morning is go shopping."

"Anythin' but that my sparkler."

Crap shoppin' with her was going ta be like hell. Not pretty especially when Jubes would take an eternity to try on clothes that she didn't end up buying. Gotta change the subject with somethin'.

"We could go swimmin' or watch a movie together." I pleaded wantin' ta skip the shoppin'.

She pouted givin' me th' puppy dog look.

"Aw Lowgi you did say anything and shopping counts as a anything. We could totally do those other activities later though. " She described movin' her hands up my jeans.

Fuck what have I got myself into? It's like I hate and love bein with her.

I sighed in defeat.

"Alright fine get changed and be ready in five minutes."

"Yay!" She squealed jumping up in her spot. She finished her breakfast in a matter of seconds before dashin' out th' door. Although she stopped mid step an' came back runnin' to me. She whispered a thanks in my ear an' added a kiss to my cheek then off she went.

I could get used ta- What am I thinkin'? I shouldn't be enjoyin this. It's just a game fer me ta teach her a lesson. All it is a game but a friggin' dangerous one at that.

She was already knockin' eagerly at my door when I just got out of the shower. Maybe I should do somethin' bold to freak her out again fer more action, I thought. Damn out ta all these days this is the day when my hormones were like a teenage boy's.

I quickly grabbed a towel off th' rack and covered my lower area.

"Hey- oh my gosh sorry." She finished with her back facing me.

"S'okay you ain't gotta need ta close your eyes. You've seen me almost naked before." I said turnin' , her around. She was wearin' black skinny jeans an' a green flannel shirt wit' a belt.

"That's true but it's all akws ya know?"

"Not really. Make yourself comfortable here cause I gotta choose what I'm goin' ta wear."

She snorted while makin' her way ta my unmade bed.

"Since when did you care about what you wore?"

"You lectured me for four straight hours on pickin' a matchin' outfit an' I ain't goin' go through that again." I told her.

My sparkler just giggled unsure if she had done that or not.

"Whatd ya think?" I emerged from the bathroom questionin' my attire.

I had a feeling that she wasn't goin' ta like it cause 5 seconds later she had gone out of the room an' had retrieved another shirt. It was a grey v-neck long sleeve. The shirt looked like somethin' the tight ass would wear not me but sadly she still made me try it on even with my protests.

"I ain't goin' ta wear it JubJub."

"Please wear it? You look really nice and hot." She begged.

After ten minutes of bickerin' she gave up her protestin'.

"Fine since you don't want to wear anythin' just go without a shirt! " She yelled.

"That ain't a bad idea." I was now standin' in front of her flexin' in th' mirror.

She stared speechless trying ta find words ta say.

"You're not going like that because I don't like sharing my boyfriend with total strangers who are going to steal you away from me. B, a lot of people are going to be all touchy feely with you when tryin on clothes like I bet even the men. Now C,- " She wasn't able ta finish cause I was introducin' my lips ta hers.

What an effective way ta shut her up... If only I could do that in class.

We were now in between sheets.

"I'm all yours and no one else's." I comforted. She was starin' at me with her arms folded on her chest. Each of her knees were at my side while her legs split at my waist. If I wanted I could take ... Damn it I gotta stop actin' like a horny teenager.

"Okay fine I know that." She grinned.

Then I did somethin' outta character. I flipped her over so now I was on top o' her.

"And don't ya forget it." I whispered into her ear.

Jeez what the hell am I doin'? We were so close that I could feel her breaths on my chest. She slowly inched towards me wit' her heart beatin' so fast... Oh screw it! I brought my face ta hers and we shared a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted fer ten seconds cause then we were makin' out. To my disappointment she was the first ta pull away.

"You're still not dressed ya know Wolvie?"

"Yeah because I was so distracted." I countered endin' off with a wink.

Did I just wink? I outta remember ta stick wit' my plan of just havin' her always with me and keepin' an eye on her.

She caught me by surprise when she flipped me over an' left me with my mouth hangin' open.

"That's why I'm leaving you. Be back in ten." She replied out the door.

Whyd she leave me? I don't take that long to change I ain't her or Jeanie. I'll just slip on this light green shirt. At least we'll look more o' a couple.

She stuck to her word and came back in exactly ten minutes squealin' at what I was wearin.

"Aw Wolvie you look so cute and we're matching ,totally awesome!"

Why did I think of this punishment fer her again? This is th' third time I am regrettin' bout doin' this.

We walked hand in hand ta the motorcycle, ready fer days worth of shoppin combined in a few hours. I slid onto my motorcycle only to find some extra weight on my lap.

"I hope the front seats not taken." She uttered battin' her eye lashes an' givin' me a pout. I was stunned when she began rubin' herself on me.

"Take the front seat darlin'." I replied not knowin' what ta do at this point. I was in between jaw dropped and it's not too late ta end off this punishment.

We spent a whole god dam six hours shoppin'. She was empty handed when walkin' outta stores which would explain the millions of shoppin' bags that I was holdin' on ta. La Senza, Garage, American Eagle, Hollister...If there is a store then we probably already shopped there. She was like a shadow dissappearin' from one aisle to another. By the time we reached the food court , she seemed satisfied at how much she maxed out a few of my credit cards. Finally she was settled down thinkin' 'bout what food she was goin' eat.

There were a lot of things ta eat but her eyes kept lingerin' ta one group o' people that smelt familiar.

"You know em?" I spoke findin' them interesting.

Jubilee looked like she was havin' a battle with herself.

"Yeah wait here will ya?" She was off full speed ta the group o' people.

Too bad I ain't hearin' distance or I would've punched that blondie who made her almost swoon. She was there fer no longer than five minutes and the two blondes already makin' moves on her. They seemed like they've known my sparkler for quite some time but I haven't seen them in the mansion or pickin' up her before. Then again, Cyke's always gotta forbid her from goin' out.

Afterwards I saw Jubilee point at me and say something. That was followed by some laughter and the girl with black hair pointin' at me. Except this time ain'tt no one was laughin'. Some whispers were traded and their group looked oddily confused. Everythin' in my mind said to stay calm. Though when I saw Jubes starin' angrily at me, my mind told me hell was goin' to break loose.

_'She knows', was the only thin' repeating in my mind._

* * *

><p>Sorry if Logan's point of view was confusing to read. If you have a problem with it, leave a review saying so and I will stop.<p>

Okay so guys I need some feedback , suggestions , corrections (hey it rhymes) and/or reviews please. Oh yeah if the spelling mistakes are me forgetting an "g" then I probably did it on purpose. Hope you enjoyed this chapter more to come. I've got half of the next chapter already typed but you know since it's summer, I'm lazy. Although reviews are like a caffeine to me, just saying. Plus this chapter needs to get 5 reviews before I start updating which I hope is soon.


End file.
